


you set my spirit free (i'm happy that you do)

by anditsonlyforthebrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts, Wedding, all of their family members are mentioned, idk if it makes sense, loads of banter, louis likes to embarass harry, no babygate mentions, the smut is there but not really there?, they come out in a skit on the late late show
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditsonlyforthebrave/pseuds/anditsonlyforthebrave
Summary: Louis aveva bevuto fin troppa tequila per non accettare.Harry aveva, ovviamente, accettato da sobrio.or: Harry e Louis fanno coming out al Late Late Show di James Corden.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 11





	you set my spirit free (i'm happy that you do)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well... Ho imparato che se ho un plot in testa questo deve essere scritto altrimenti non penserò ad altro per giorni, settimane, mesi. Ed è esattamente quello che è successo con questo plot che vagava nella mia mente da talmente tanto tempo che in pratica si è scritto da solo.  
> Sono estremamente pro-angst ma ogni tanto nella vita c'è bisogno di dolcezza, no?  
> Spero vi piaccia, a me è piaciuto molto scriverla.
> 
> Il titolo è preso da "and I love you so" di Elvis Presley.
> 
> Un bacione, e buone feste a tutti!

“Harry. Haz.”

Louis _sa_ che Harry è sveglio e lo sta ignorando di proposito.

“Harold. Edward. Styles.”  
  
Louis non è uno che molla, ed Harry lo sa fin troppo bene, quindi sospira.

“H. Hazza? Dai.”  
  
Harry _sa_ che è decisamente troppo presto.  
  
“Sto aspettando che mi chiami _amore_ prima di aprire gli occhi e arrabbiarmi perché sono certo sia troppo presto per avere una conversazione.”  
  
Louis ride, “sono le 6:30” dice poi, “non ti arrabbiare.”

“Ricordami di dire ad _Alexa_ di mettere un reminder tra un anno per festeggiare il fatto che per la prima volta nella storia ti sei svegliato prima della sveglia.”

Harry decide di aprire gli occhi e si ritrova a guardare il suo ragazzo che lo sta fissando, e in un momento è tutto _blublublu_. Louis gli sorride e poi gli bacia il petto, “buongiorno _amore._ Mi hai rubato le coperte solo un centinaio di volte stanotte.”

“La ragione per cui sei sdraiato per metà sopra di me è che avevi freddo, quindi?”

Louis rotea gli occhi. “Sono nervoso e avevo bisogno di toccarti, tutto qui.”

Harry si avvicina e gli bacia la fronte, “vieni qui.”

Harry e Louis sanno che quel giovedì è importante per due motivi: il primo, che è il più importante per Louis anche se dovrebbe esserlo per Harry, è che il secondo album di Harry uscirà a mezzanotte e Louis non vede l’ora di ascoltarlo perché sì, come da tradizione Harry non gli ha fatto sentire neanche una canzone nonostante Louis lo abbia implorato per giorni. Il secondo è importante per entrambi: dopo 10 anni infiniti e fin troppo difficili per chi si è innamorato a 16 e 18 anni, Louis ed Harry faranno coming out.

E Louis è terrorizzato.

“Lo sai, vero, che non mi arrabbierei se decidessi di tirarti indietro?” sussurra Harry e Louis gli passa due dita sul tatuaggio al centro del suo stomaco. “Siamo a Londra, è dicembre e ci sono tipo 4 gradi e tu dormi ancora in boxer.”

“Non ti vedo lamentarti quando puoi usare le mie magliette come pigiama. E comunque stai cambiando discorso.”

Louis sospira e appoggia la testa sul petto nudo di Harry, “non mi tirerei _mai_ indietro. Lo sai… Solo che sono terrorizzato da quanto succederà quando usciremo dallo studio di James e sinceramente non so se voglio mangiare quelle cose…”

“Credo sia il momento giusto per dirti che le domande le ha scritte James.”

Louis alza di poco la testa e lo guarda. “Cosa?”

Non è stata una loro idea fare coming out al Late Late Show di James Corden, ma di Lottie e Gemma che ubriache li avevano convinti che rivelare al mondo il loro amore durante lo skit _Spill Your Guts Or Fill Your Guts_ di James fosse una cosa così da loro che non poteva che essere perfetta.

Louis aveva bevuto fin troppa tequila per non accettare.

Harry aveva, ovviamente, accettato da sobrio.

“Non te l’ho detto perché ti saresti innervosito ancora di più!” dice Harry passando una mano sulla schiena di Louis, “sarà divertente e sì, non nego che so che ci saranno commenti che non abbiamo richiesto ma potremo deridere la gente che commenta facendo cose che non abbiamo mai fatto.”

Louis sorride ma prova a non farsi notare da Harry, “tipo?” chiede poi.

“Innanzitutto potrò andare a correre con Cliff senza doverlo fare alle 4 del mattino sperando che nessuno riconosca il nostro cane.”

“Cliff è mio.”

Harry lo ignora.

“Ti potrò portare a cena e potremo andare in qualsiasi ristorante e potremo tenerci la mano sul tavolo senza paura di essere visti” continua il riccio, “potremo andare a fare colazione in quel posto coi tavoli fuori e Cliff starà seduto sotto il tavolo e non ci interesserà di chi ci fotografa o ci vede e... Potremo andare agli awards insieme e mia madre potrà postare tutte le foto che vuole e...”

Louis ride e con uno scatto si siede sopra il suo ragazzo, che lo guarda confuso, “che c’è? Così posso guardarti mentre vaneggi sulla nostra vita senza tenere conto di quello che vorrei fare io.”

Harry gli poggia le mani sui fianchi, sotto la maglietta grigia che Louis sta indossando e gli fa cenno con gli occhi di parlare.

“Io sono felice perché finalmente potrò postare su instagram quello che cucini tu e spacciarlo per mio così smetteranno di dire che non so cucinare” scherza Louis, “sono davvero felice. Solo agitato.”

“So che sei felice, Lou. Anche io. Andrà tutto bene e saremo felici e urlerò a tutto il mondo che ti amo e...”

Louis rotea gli occhi, si abbassa e lo bacia.

“Ti amo, ma se non trovi un modo per distrarmi entro i prossimi dieci minuti porterò Cliff al parco e ci starò fino a che non dovremo andare in...”

Harry scuote la testa, “il tuo essere agitato era una scusa per fare sesso alle 7 del mattino?”

“No, sono agitato davvero... Tutto il resto è una conseguenza del tuo essere mezzo nudo sotto di me. E poi abbiamo tempo. Ma se preferisci...”

Il più piccolo non lo fa neanche finire di parlare e passa all’azione, sfilandogli agilmente la maglietta, e quando Louis gli appoggia la mano sopra il cuore, il più grande sa che anche lui è agitato, ma che sta cercando di fargli forza e Louis lo ama almeno 100 volte di più per questo, come se amare Harry non fosse già estremamente facile.

Ma Louis sa che starano bene, infondo è giovedì, è quasi Natale e a faranno coming out. Sa che niente può andare meglio di così.

**\----------**

Louis vorrebbe vomitare e più Harry lo guarda parlare con James, più se ne rende conto.

Ha le mani nelle tasche del completo blu notte che indossa mentre ride a qualcosa che James ha appena detto, e Harry lo ama così tanto che a volte gli sembra gli esploda il cuore.

Però ha anche paura che Louis possa pentirsi di questa scelta e Harry ne sarebbe devastato perché potrebbe anche finire il mondo, potrebbero cambiare universo eppure sa che il suo posto è accanto a Louis, ma sa anche che non sarà una cosa facile.

Sa che dovranno inevitabilmente fare un’intervista dove dicono la verità perché non si potranno fermare ad uno skit televisivo, e sa che troppa gente chiederà spiegazioni però non può fare a meno di sentire il cuore esplodergli nel petto all’dea di poter vivere Louis alla luce del sole.

Sono stati anni pazzeschi e bellissimi, ma anche pesanti, e all’idea di riuscire a fare una cosa stupida come anche solo andare a visitare la sua famiglia senza doversi nascondere, gli fa venire voglia di urlare.

Si avvicina a James e Louis sorridendo, mettendo le un braccio intorno alla vita di quest’ultimo.

“James, posso rubartelo un secondo?” chiede e quando James annuisce, Harry gli prende la mano.

Iniziano a camminare per qualche secondo, poi la curiosità di Louis ha la meglio.

“Che stai facendo?” chiede e Harry si volta e gli sorride, “ho una sorpresa per te, in camerino.”

Louis lo guarda curioso, continuando a camminare, e quando Harry apre la porta del camerino facendogli cenno di entrare, rimane scioccato.

“Niall! Liam!” esclama contento e non fa in tempo a reagire che i due gli saltano letteralmente al collo abbracciandolo. “Cosa ci fate qui?” chiede e Niall sorride, “non ce lo saremmo mai perso.”

“Già, Lou, vedere mentre ti umili davanti al mondo intero? Non me lo sarei mai perso” dice Liam, e Louis lo abbraccia di nuovo ma solo dopo aver roteato gli occhi fingendo di essere offeso dalle parole del suo amico.

Harry li guarda scherzare per qualche minuto, e sa che Louis si sente meglio: la sua faccia è più rilassata e non sembra più perso nei suoi pensieri e Harry riesce a smetterlo di guardarlo solo quando Liam si avvicina a lui.

“Sei pronto, H?” chiede e Harry annuisce, “sono pronto da anni, è di lui che mi preoccupo.”

Liam sorride, e gli mette una mano sulla spalla, “è pronto anche lui. Abbiamo parlato, l’altra sera.”

“Sì?”

“Sì, mi ha detto che pensava che tu fossi preoccupato per lui, ma ha detto che è normale che siate nervosi.”

Harry annuisce, “pensi che andrà tutto bene?” chiede poi e Liam gli fa di sì con la testa, “Haz, credo che il supporto che avete dalle vostre fans non sia neanche minimamente paragonabile a quello che diranno i giornali.”

“Scommetto che il The Sun ha già pronto il titolo del secolo.”

Liam ride, “beh, è una buona cosa che dovrete fare un’intervista dopo tutto questo, no?” chiede ed entrambi si girano verso Louis e Niall, che stanno guardando qualcosa sul telefono di quest’ultimo, così Liam rivolge la sua attenzione di nuovo ad Harry e si schiarisce la voce.

“Senti Harry, riguardo alle ultime cose che ho detto... Mi dispiace. Lo sai che sei un amico per me, vero?” chiede imbarazzato, e il riccio annuisce subito, “lo so, non preoccuparti. Dobbiamo fare quello che dobbiamo fare, no?” chiede e Liam annuisce, “ci tenevo a dirtelo lo stesso, apprezzo molto che tu mi abbia chiesto di venire oggi.”

“Fare coming out senza voi due presenti? Non credo avrebbe avuto senso.”

“Hai chiesto anche a Zayn?” chiede Liam, ma Harry scuote la testa, “non credo Louis lo avrebbe voluto. Lo avrebbe reso ancora più nervoso e... Lo sai, no?” chiede e Liam annuisce.

In quel momento, Louis e Niall decidono di rivolgergli di nuovo attenzione, e Louis gli sorride, “sono così contento che siate qui! Pensavo foste a Los Angeles!”

“Eravamo a Los Angeles,” dice Niall, “ma non ci saremmo persi tutto questo per niente al mondo, lo sapete” conclude e Louis sorride ad Harry, e gli prende la mano.

Parlano del più e del meno per un po’: Niall racconta dell’album, Liam mostra mille foto di Bear, e Louis ed Harry gli raccontano degli sviluppi che li hanno portati a quel momento e per qualche istante gli sembra come se la band non si fosse mai sciolta.

Quando bussano alla porta, però, Louis stringe la mano di Harry più forte e sospira. Dalla porta entra una ragazza che gli sorride, “dovremmo sistemarvi i microfoni” dice e loro annuiscono, avvinandosi ad Harry e Louis.

Il più grande li abbraccia entrambi contemporaneamente e Harry nota Niall dirgli qualcosa nell’orecchio, che però non riesce a capire, e Liam gli da una pacca sulla spalla prima di allontanarsi e abbracciare Harry.

Quando entrambi escono dalla stanza in cui si trovano, Louis prende la mano di Harry e gli bacia le nocche, “pronto, Haz?” chiede, e Harry annuisce, e prima di riuscire a dire qualsiasi altra cosa, Louis lo abbraccia e gli sussurra un “grazie” nell’orecchio.

“Perché?” chiede subito e Louis lo guarda sorridendo, “Niall mi ha detto che hai pagato un jet per farli volare da LA e Londra ieri... Non avresti dovuto farlo.”

“Nel caso ti fossi dimenticato, temo che i soldi non saranno mai un problema per noi.”

“Non dovevi preoccuparti per me a tal punto da...”

Il riccio lo interrompe e scuote la testa, “stai facendo una cosa enorme per me, e...” Louis lo bacia per farlo stare zitto, e quando si allontana lo garda dritto negli occhi, “pensi davvero che io lo stia facendo per te?” chiede, “Harry, negli ultimi 10 anni non ho desiderato altro cche poterti vivere alla luce del sole, non sto facendo questa cosa per te!”dice, “lo sto facendo perché da domani potremo andare in giro mano nella mano e potremo essere uno vicino all’altro in ogni passo della nostra vita e delle nostre carriere senza doverci preoccupare di chi ci vede, o di chi farà cosa per danneggiarci” continua serio, “e anche perché voglio sposarti, e avere con te almeno cinque bambini e costringerti ad avere almeno altri due cani così smetterai di torturare il mio povero Cliff con le tue corse mattutine.”

“Clifford ama le _nostre_ corse mattutine. Ne abbiamo parlato.”

“Apprezzo il fatto che tu abbia ribattuto su Cliff e non sul numero di bambini che voglio con te.”

Harry sorride e lo bacia, “ne abbiamo discusso abbastanza negli ultimi dieci anni e ormai ho capito che scendere a tre non è un compromesso a cui sei disposto a scendere.”

Louis gli mette le braccia intorno al collo, “scusa se voglio vederti con più neonati possibili” dice, “pronto? Abbiamo un coming out da fare.”

“Con te? Sono pronto a tutto.”

**\----------**

Forse, alla fine, quello che si sentirà male davvero sarà Harry.

Per la registrazione dello skit non c’è pubblico se non le loro famiglie, la crew dello show, Niall, Liam ed Oli, e quando James presenta Harry e questo entra nello studio, per la prima volta si rende conto che davvero sta per succedere e la nausea lo colpisce di botto, ma sorride lo stesso.

James lo fa accomodare nella sedia a sinistra del tavolo, e Harry si sente gli occhi addosso come mai prima ora.

"Ansioso?" gli chiede James e Harry guarda il secchio accanto alla sua sedia, "nah, ma contento che ci sia questo accanto a me... Altrimenti avrei dovuto passare la mia serata a pulire il pavimento."

Tutti nello studio ridono, e James si mette dietro la sua sedia e gli appoggia le mani sulle spalle, "pronto a incontrare il tuo compagno di avventura?"

"L'ho visto nel backstage... Mi sembra di averlo già visto da qualche parte prima di oggi!" esclama, e James ride, "scommetto di sì" risponde, prima di presentare Louis e di farlo entrare in studio.

"James," dice subito Louis "ricorda che mia madre ti voleva bene quindi spero che su questo tavolo ci sia della roba commestibile.”

“Beh, commestibile sì... Non sono sicuro che ordineresti queste cose al ristorante” dice, facendolo accomodare di fronte ad Harry.

“Diamo un’occhiata a cosa c’è sul tavolo” esclama James, e Harry gira il tavolo mentre James legge ad alta voce _il menù._

_Lingua di toro. Zampe di pollo. Shot di salsa piccante. Pene di toro. Un uovo di 1000 anni. Un frullato di pesce._

Louis vuole vomitare, e infatti guarda Harry che gli sorride, per distrarsi e smettere di ascoltare.

“Le regole le sapete: abbiamo scritto delle domande per voi, chi legge la domanda decide cosa dovrebbe mangiare chi decide di non rispondere... Louis, spero che il pene di toro ti piaccia.”

Louis si gira a guardarlo e ride, “vorrei risponderti, ma ricordo che ci sono bambini che guardano questo show.”

James esce di scena dopo avergli augurato buona fortuna, e Louis prende la parola.

“Pronto ad essere umiliato, Harold?”

“Non si vince niente, Tomlinson.”

Louis alza le spalle, “inizierei con...” gira il tavolo, “oh, sì... Formaggio al sangue di maiale. Suona interessante.”

Harry lo fulmina, e Louis alza uno dei cartoncini contenenti le domande e appena la legge, sorride.

“Ok, Harold...” dice, “tra tutte le tue ex fidanzate, qual è quella che ti è stata meno simpatica e perchè?”

Harry lo guarda sbarrando gli occhi, “James è totalmente non invitato al nostro matrimonio” dice, prendendo in mano un pezzo di formaggio, menrte tutti nello studio ridono “questo è dedicato a tutte le mie adorabili _finte_ ex” esclama guardando dritto in camera e mettendo in bocca il formaggio.

Ed è fatta. Fin troppo semplice. Una frase e il mondo sa.

Louis cerca di rimanere calmo, e si copre gli occhi con le mani prima di esclamare un “non ti bacerò mai più”, mentre Harry beve acqua facendo una faccia quantomeno disgustata.

Qualche secondo dopo è Harry a girare il tavolo, “ho deciso che sarò gentile e ti darò un... Frullato di pesce” dice e Louis rotea gli occhi, fingendosi annoiato, e appena Harry legge la domanda sorride, “non risponderà mai” esclama.

“Sono molto turbato dal fatto che ti compiaccia così tanto perché stai per vedermi soffrire.”

Harry gli fa l’occhiolino, poi legge la domanda, “tra tutte le canzoni che ti ho scritto, quale ti piace di meno? One Direction e debut album.”

Louis lo guarda per un secondo, “Happily” dice e Harry spalanca la bocca, “non ci credo! Happily?”

“Non ci credi perché è Happily o non ci credi perché ho risposto? Comunque sì, Happily.”

“Odioso. Happily è una grande canzone.”

Louis annuisce, “certo, ma non una delle migliori” esclama, girando il tavolo, “come vendetta avrai...” si concentra un secondo, “pene di toro.”

“Ne è passato di tempo da quando ho avuto del pene servito a pranzo.”

“Beh, non è passato molto da quando lo hai avuto per colazione” scherza, e tutti nello studio ridono, tranne Harry che si limita a sorridere e scuotere la testa, “ora sei tu quello che sicuramente non risponderà a questa domanda: qual è la cosa che meno ti piace di me?”

Harry sorride, “fisicamente o caratterialmente?”

“Non hai le palle, Harold” dice Louis serio e Harry sorride “fisicamente, nulla. Caratterialmente, probabilmente, che sei permaloso e a volte sembra tu abbia cinque anni quando arriva qualcosa che hai ordinato da internet.”

“Cliff ama la statua di Hulk che abbiamo in giardino.”

“Cliff fa pipì sulla statua di Hulk che abbiamo in giardino” ribatte Harry, “ah, e poi odio il fatto che tu finga ancora di non saper cucinare quando entrambi sappiamo che non è così e....”

“Harold, sto per chiedere il divorzio.”

“Beh, è un bene che non siamo sposati” dice, “è il mio turno quindi... Shot di salsa extra piccante” dice, prendendo in mano il cartoncino con la domanda. Sorride.

“Qual è la parte del mio corpo che pref-” non fa in tempo a finire la domanda perché tra l’ilarità generale, Louis beve lo shot di salsa piccante e si ritrova con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Tutto okay?” chiede Harry e Louis annuisce, “James, non so dove sei in questo momento ma sono con Harry: non verrai invitato al nostro matrimonio” dice, prima di girare il tavolo facendo finire il secondo shot di salsa piccante davanti ad Harry.

“Mio caro Harold... Qual è la parte del mio corpo che preferisci?” legge e Harry sorride, “sedere. Mani. Occhi” esclama subito, ma poi senza pensarci due volte beve anche lui la salsa piccante e Louis rimane a bocca aperta per un secondo.

“Che c’è?” chiede Harry, poi si gira verso Gemma nel pubblico, “dovremmo fare questo gioco anche a Natale!” esclama facendo ridere lei ed Anne.

Gira di nuovo il tavolo, e stavolta davanti a Louis fa fermare le zampe di pollo, “è l’ultima domanda, ci stavo prendendo gusto” dice poi, “Tra tutte le mie fidanzate, qual è quella che meno ti è piaciuta?”

“Kendall” dice Louis senza neanche pensarci, “o forse Camille... No, decisamente Kendall. Sicuramente ci ha preso troppo gusto nel fare l’attrice” esclama sicuro Louis e Harry lo guarda con gli occhi sbarrati, “che c’è? Lo sanno tutti che sono geloso, non è una news che manderanno sulla BBC!” dice, poi fa girare il tavolo fino a che le zampe di pollo non sono davanti ad Harry e sorride, “mi dispiace un po’ perché so che risponderai.”

“Sono curioso.”

“Da quanto tempo sei innamorato di me?” chiede Louis, lanciando il cartoncino dietro di sé.

Harry prende la zampa in mano e se la porta alla bocca, ma poi ride e scuote la testa, “probabilmente dal primo momento che ti ho visto, quindi circa 9 anni e mezzo.”

Louis sorride e in quel momento James rientra nello studio.

“Sono piacevolmente disgustato dal fatto che avete mangiato quasi tutto” esclama, e quando i due si alzano si mettono uno vicino all’altro e Louis non può fare a meno di prendergli la mano, intrecciando le sue dita con quelle del suo ragazzo.

Insomma, è giovedì, è quasi Natale e dopo 10 anni Louis ed Harry non dovranno più nascondersi.

**\----------**

Dopo la registrazione, tutti decidono di lasciargli un minuto per stare soli prima di ricongiungersi con le loro famiglie, ma appena Louis si chiude la porta del camerino alle spalle, Harry lo bacia senza neanche lasciargli il tempo di reagire.

“Ti amo” gli sussurra staccandosi per un secondo, “ti amo così tanto Louis, non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza” dice sincero e Louis crede che il suo cuore potrebbe esplodergli da un momento all’altro, “smettila di ringraziarmi" dice, e poi fa un saltino per farsi prendere in braccio da Harry, che ne approfitta e continua a baciarlo. 

Cammina con Louis in braccio fino al divano in fondo alla stanza, e quando si siede Louis nota che c’è un pacchettino su di esso, e senza spostarsi dalle gambe di Harry si sporge a prenderlo.

“Sai cos’è?” chiede, e Harry annuisce, “Fine Line” risponde poi e Louis lo guarda, così il più piccolo prende subito parola, “non voglio che tu lo ascolti prima del tempo, ma voglio che tu legga i ringraziamenti.”

Louis lo bacia frettolosamente e poi apre il pacchettino strappandone la carta, trovandosi in mano il cd di Harry. Le foto all’interno del libretto non sono esattamente una sorpresa, Louis era con lui quando ha scattato le fotografie.

“Non spiare i testi!” gli dice Harry, così Louis va direttamente all’ultima pagina del libretto e legge in silenzio.

Nella prime righe ci sono i ringraziamenti di rito: la sua famiglia, i suoi amici, la gente che lavora per lui e che lo ha aiutato con l’album e poi...

“ _Per ul_ _timo, ma non per importanza, ringrazio la persona per cui questo album è stato scritto. Questo è per te, per tutte le volte che mi sei stato vicino anche quando eri lontano, per tutte le volte che mi hai detto cose che non pensavi, e per tutte le volte che ci siamo promessi per sempre. Il mio migliore amico, la mia anima gemella.”_

Louis alza la testa e Harry ha un sorriso stampato in faccia che Louis non può fare a meno di baciare.

Staranno bene.

**\----------**

Esattamente 27 ore dopo la registrazione, l’episodio del Late Late va in onda e Louis ed Harry sono ufficialmente una coppia agli occhi del mondo e per festeggiare ordinano dal loro ristorante thailandese preferito del cibo che non viene mangiato fino a quasi le due di notte perché Louis insiste che fare l’amore dopo essere ufficialmente _out_ è un po’ come rifarlo per la prima volta e Harry non sa dirgli di no, nonostante sia del tutto diverso.

La prima volta erano due ragazzini inesperti che tremavano come delle foglie nonostante non sapessero cosa fare con tutto l’amore che provavano, e nonostante l’amore non sia cambiato nel tempo se non crescendo, ogni volta che facevano l’amore era...

Harry non sa esattamente come spiegare cosa prova quando fa l’amore con Louis, ma vorrebbe davvero riuscire a scrivere mille canzoni su come lo fa sentire avere l’amore della sua vita che si muove sopra di lui tenendo le braccia intorno al suo collo, così concentrato che sembra sempre quasi che raggiungere l’orgasmo sia la missione della sua vita. Harry sa bene che è la sua posizione preferita, ma ogni volta non riesce a fare a meno di appoggiare le mani sulle cosce di Louis, che si muove velocemente su di lui implorandolo di toccarlo, cosa che puntualmente Harry non fa perché far venire Louis senza nemmeno sfiorarlo è il suo più grande talento. Vorrebbe convincere Louis a farsi registrare mentre sospira e ripete “Harry” nel suo orecchio come se fosse l’unica cosa che sa dire, e vorrebbe davvero riuscire a spiegarsi come non ci sia nessun’altro sapore o profumo che ama tanto quanto ama quelli della pelle di Louis ma la verità è che quello che Harry prova per Louis è inspiegabile, è una cosa che sarebbe in grado di far girare il mondo al contrario ed è la cosa che li rende più felici al mondo.

Quando Louis rallenta, sopra di lui, Harry sa che sta per venire e quindi si limita a baciarlo lentamente rallentando le spinte. Louis viene due secondi dopo, senza essere toccato, e appoggia la fronte sulla sua spalla, ansimando. Harry esce dal suo corpo, e stanno così, nella stessa poszioni per un po’ fino a che Harry non decide di parlare.

“A che pensi?” chiede e Louis gli bacia il collo prima di rispondere, “che ti amo e che sono molto felice e che è proprio vero che quando sono con te non ho mai paura.”

Harry sorride, e ama talmente tanto Louis che forse è per questo che conclude la settimana più lunga della sua vita nel suo posto preferito al mondo: tra le gambe di Louis col più grande che gli chiede di farlo venire _ancora_ , _ancora_ e _ancora_.

**_365 giorni dopo_ **

Louis sta piangendo e vorrebbe davvero trovare la forza di vergognarsi del fatto che stia piangendo mentre sta sposando l’amore della sua vita davanti a tutti i suoi amici e ai suoi parenti, ma mentre Harry gli stringe la mano e dice i suoi voti, non riesce davvero a trattenersi.

Harry è bellissimo: ha un completo nero addosso, i suoi capelli sono ancora troppo corti per il gusto personale di Louis ma c’è un ciuffo ricciolino che gli cade sulla fronte e Louis vorrebbe davvero muoversi e spostarglielo ma non riesce: l’unica cosa che fa, mentre Harry si schiarisce la voce, è guardarlo e provare a smettere di essere incredulo del fatto che dopo quasi undici lunghi anni sono arrivati a questo punto.

Dopo la messa in onda del Late Late Show, per un paio di mesi la loro vita è stata la vera e propria definizione di caos: hanno rilasciato una sola vera intervista di coppia, per Vanity Fair, dove hanno spiegato tutte le cose che a molta gente non tornavano dopo il loro coming out, ma Louis lo rifarebbe mille volte: il poter essere fotografato con Harry non ha prezzo, il non doversi più nascondere, il potersi sostenere pubblicamente... Tutto è stato riparato fino all’ultimo metaforico centesimo.

Forse è per questo che Harry lo sta facendo piangere.

“Louis,” dice prendendogli la mano, “so che avevo promesso che entrambi avremmo letto i nostri voti così tu non ti saresti dimenticato quello che volevi dirmi ma ho deciso di non farlo perché voglio tenerti la mano” esclama, e fa un sospiro sussurrandogli di non piangere, cosa che paradossalmente lo fa lacrimare ancora di più, “a volte chiudo gli occhi e con la mente ritorno a quando eravamo in quel bagno e ci siamo scontrati, e io ero praticamente un bambino ma mi sono bastati tre minuti di conversazione per essere inevitabilmente preso da te... Gemma a volte mi prende ancora in giro perché una volta tornato a casa non ho fatto che parlare di te per giorni” dice e Louis sorride, per poi fare un sospiro, “quando siamo stati messi nella stessa band ho pensato che fosse destino, e ancora non avevo idea di _quanto_ il destino ci fosse accanto. Sei diventato la mia persona preferita, e oggi come undici anni fa sei l’unica persona che vorrei sempre accanto. Sei il mio più grande complice, il mio più grande confidente e anche la mia più grande spina nel fianco” ammette ridendo, facendo ridere tutti tranne Louis che lo guarda quasi facendo fatica a respirare.

“Ci hanno messo davanti tanti ostacoli, troppe sfide di cui spesso neanche abbiamo parlato perché sembravano troppo insormontabili, eppure so che tra qualche minuto sarai mio per sempre e tutto, ripensandoci, mi sembra piccolissimo” continua Harry, “a guardarci mentre ci sposiamo ci sono le persone che più ci sono state vicine, e credo di parlare a nome di tutti se ti dico che spesso questo momento sembrava lontano e inarrivabile, ma io ho sempre creduto in noi Lou, anche quando ti è sembrato che non lo stessi facendo, anche nei mesi più brutti della nostra storia” esclama, “ogni ricordo brutto però è spazzato via da uno bello, e voglio che tu sappia che nonostante tutto sarò sempre al tuo fianco, a farti da scudo e supportarti in qualsiasi cosa tu decida di fare dal momento in cui saremo ufficialmente sposati al resto delle nostre vite” dice, “e concludo, perché mi rendo conto che la mia ode a Louis sta diventando troppo lunga per il suo ego già smisurato, che ti amerò davvero per tutto il resto della mia vita Louis William Tomlinson, niente potrà cambiare questa cosa e non importa quanto ci proverai.”

Louis lo guarda scuotendo la testa, “non ci proverò mai, sei un uomo fortunato” dice serio e Harry annuisce, “non sai quanto.”

Qualche ora più tardi, quando Niall e Oli hanno fatto gli imbarazzanti discorsi dei testimoni e Lottie, Gemma ed Anne hanno fatto piangere tutti di nuovi e quando sono tutti troppo brilli per preoccuparsi di quanto sta succedendo, Harry costringe Louis a ballare.

“Non posso credere che abbiamo avuto la stessa idea ossia cantare l’uno all’altro” mormora Louis, “è spaventoso il fatto che siamo così affiatati.”

“Spaventoso? Io lo trovo pazzesco” dice Harry dandogli un bacio sulla guancia, “ho una confessione da fare” dice poi.

“Se Jeff ti ha chiesto di lavorare anche in luna di miele è la buona volta che...”

“L’unica canzone che Jeff potrebbe ricevere dal sottoscritto nelle prossime tre settimane sarà un’ode a tutto il sesso che faremo, Louis, e non credo ne sarebbe entusiasto."

“Non posso credere che tu abbia deciso di non invitarlo per davvero” mormora Louis, e suo marito alza le spalle, “non era contento del nostro coming out in primo luogo, perché avrebbe dovuto fingere di essere felice del nostro matrimonio?” chiede.

Louis alza le spalle e stanno in silenzio per qualche secondo, fino a quando proprio il più grande non riprende la parola.

“Quindi? La tua confessione?”

Harry sorride, “quando torneremo dalla nostra luna di miele la nostra famiglia sarà allargata.”

Louis lo guarda confuso per un attimo, poi capisce.

“Fratelli per Clifford?” chiede.

“Due, così avremo tre cani come hai sempre voluto.”

Louis lo bacia, “Harry! Sul serio?”

“Davvero. Potrai chiamarne uno Larry, non credo neanche di sentirmela di combattere per questa battaglia.”

“Questo vuol dire che...”

“Che casa nostra è abbastanza grande per cinque piccoli Tomlinson, sì.”

“Sta zitto!” dice Louis smettendo di ballare. “Davvero?” chiede poi.

Harry annuisce, “cinque è il numero perfetto, o è quello che dici tu almeno.”

Solo 13 mesi dopo, quando tiene tra le braccia Noah ed Olivia Jay Tomlinson, Harry dice a Louis che anche lui crede che cinque sia il numero perfetto. E infondo lo sapevano già in principio... Louis ha sempre ragione. 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie di aver letto, per ogni commento il mio account di twitter è @asbloodflows.


End file.
